What a Wonderful World
What a Wonderful World is the first Holiday/Christmas album by American country pop recording artist, LeAnn Rimes. It is her sixth studio album and consist of jazz inspired holiday music. Rimes released four promotional singles from this album: "O Holy Night", "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree", "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, and "A Different Kind Of Christmas." LeAnn also co-wrote three tracks on this holiday album, one of which with her then husband Dean Sheremet. "Santa Baby" was released as a limited exclusive bonus track on the album at US Target stores. It was also released as an exclusive bonus track on the Japanese and UK versions of the album and was the fifth promotional single. In October of 2014, ten years after the album's release, Rimes would release the first of three holiday EPs under the label, Iconic Records, entitled One Christmas: Chapter 1. This idea was scrapped and Rimes released her second full studio holiday album, Today Is Christmas in October 2015. Track listing | length10 = 3:42 }} Japan | title1 = Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree | writer1 = Johnny Marks | length1 = 2:39 | title2 = A Different Kind of Christmas | writer2 = Allan Rich, Jud J. Friedman, Rimes, Pete Amato | length2 = 3:40 | title3 = White Christmas | writer3 = Irving Berlin | length3 = 4:29 | title4 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | writer4 = Andy Stone, Troy W. Powers | length4 = 3:52 | title5 = Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas | writer5 = Hugh Martin, Ralph Blane | length5 = 4:00 | title6 = What a Wonderful World | writer6 = Bob Thiele, George David Weiss | length6 = 2:58 | title7 = The Christmas Song | writer7 = Mel Tormé, Robert Wells | length7 = 4:10 | title8 = Just Love Me | writer8 = Dean Sheremet, Greg Pagani, Rimes, Pete Amato | length8 = 2:47 | title9 = Miss You Like Christmas | writer9 = Dennis Matkosky, Rimes, Ty Lacy | length9 = 3:40 | title10 = O Holy Night | writer10 = Placide Clappeau | length10 = 3:42 | title11 = Santa Baby | writer11 = Joan Javits, Philip Springer, Tony Springer | length11 = 3:20 }} Target Exclusve/UK Exclusive | title1 = Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree | writer1 = Johnny Marks | length1 = 2:39 | title2 = A Different Kind of Christmas | writer2 = Allan Rich, Jud J. Friedman, Rimes, Pete Amato | length2 = 3:40 | title3 = White Christmas | writer3 = Irving Berlin | length3 = 4:29 | title4 = All I Want for Christmas Is You | writer4 = Andy Stone, Troy W. Powers | length4 = 3:52 | title5 = Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas | writer5 = Hugh Martin, Ralph Blane | length5 = 4:00 | title6 = Santa Baby | writer6 = Joan Javits, Philip Springer, Tony Springer | length6 = 3:20 | title7 = What a Wonderful World | writer7 = Bob Thiele, George David Weiss | length7 = 2:58 | title8 = The Christmas Song | writer8 = Mel Tormé, Robert Wells | length8 = 4:10 | title9 = Just Love Me | writer9 = Dean Sheremet, Greg Pagani, Rimes, Pete Amato | length9 = 2:47 | title10 = Miss You Like Christmas | writer10 = Dennis Matkosky, Rimes, Ty Lacy | length10 = 3:40 | title11 = O Holy Night | writer11 = Placide Clappeau | length11 = 3:42 }} Charts Release history References Category:Studio album